1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a computer program, and, more particularly to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a computer program adapted to be capable of acquiring and recording data obtained as a result of being photographed by other apparatuses and presenting states of other apparatuses on a real time basis.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, there is a recording apparatus that acquires, from a camcorder (registered trademark) that acquires and records material data such as image data and sound data obtained by photographing and recording, the material data via a network and the like and records the material data.
For example, there is a disk recorder that acquires, from a videotape recorder integrated with a camera that acquires image data and records the image data on a videotape, the image data and dubs the image data on an optical disk (see, for example, JP-A-2004-171719).